Infailable Love
by froalmo
Summary: It is Bella and Edwards' wedding, and wedding night. Edward will forfil Bellas' demand.


**Hey we are two very good friends and love the twilight series, we were having a sleepover one saturday and decided to write a story.**

**so read it and make sure you review!!**

Infallible Love:

I slipped on my wedding dress, closed my eyes and tried to forget what Alice was in my bedroom for. I could hardly feel the soft silk gently being placed across my skin, for I was in my happy place with Edward. It was just him and I, in the meadow, all alone...

Suddenly, I was interrupted from my happy place by a voice none other than Alice's.

"Bella what do you think"

"About what?" I asked, still thinking about my one true love.

"About your beautiful wedding dress, silly!"

"Oh" I looked into the mirror; I saw something that I had never even dreamt to be possible, me, Isabella Swan in a wedding dress! Just thinking about walking down that treacherous aisle in the middle of the meadow, my long dress just a disaster waiting to happen. Imagine tripping over in front of all those people! I began to blush just thinking about it! But of course, Edward would be there to catch me if I fell. He was always protecting me from myself.

"Bella come show me your dress!" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Ok, I'll be right down!"

I took one more look at my amazing wedding dress, what would Edward think? Would he like it? I made my way downstairs, being careful and very cautious not to trip over anything that may cause damage to the dress and myself.

"Bella, my little girl! You look so grown up!"

"Thanks Dad, I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow!"

Alice had made sure Edward would not climb through my window tonight and see me. She said that we should not see each other on the night before the wedding; we will just have to wait till tomorrow night...our Honeymoon. Edward would fulfil my demands and I would be tied to him in all human ways possible.

I woke up to the sound of Charlie and Alice talking outside my bedroom. Alice realised I had woken up and came running into my room just a bit too quick, I prayed Charlie didn't notice anything to out of the ordinary.

"Bella get up we have lots to do!"

She sounded more excited than I imagined possible! I sent Charlie out of the room just as Alice pulled me up with one hand and dragged me to the bathroom. She sat me down on the chair in front of the mirror, and began her masterpiece of 'Bella Barbie'.

I was ready, Alice had gotten my make-up, hair and dress all sorted out at vampire speed.

As the wedding car made its' way towards the Meadow, I looked out the window and saw cars parked all along a new road Alice had obviously put there just for this moment. The car then turned a corner, I was stunned by the utter beauty the meadow held. It was amazing, all heads turned towards our car as it stopped at the end of the road. Next thing I knew, I was standing at the start of the aisle, looking up at my dazzling fiancé. My arm was wrapped in Charlies' I was so nervous, what if I fell? What would people think of me when this is over? But as I looked into Edwards' golden eyes, all my worries slipped away. The music started up and I recognised it as my Lullaby! Alice knew just what would make me happy. This could not have been any more perfect. Thankfully, I managed to walk all the way down without tripping over. When there was no more aisle left, Charlie let me go and I stepped up and stood next to Edward.

I glanced over at the priest who was ready to begin, I took a double take as I realised it was Emmett! I tried not to giggle too loudly as he began reading. As I looked back at Edward, I caught him staring at me, ever so intensely. I gave him a quick smile and he smiled back his beautiful crooked grin. It sent my heart in a flutter, I was sure that every non-human here could hear it as clear as ever. How embarrassing! I began to blush once again.

Emmett then stated in a very professional voice, "Isabella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

"Of course I do"

"Edward Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded Wife?"

"I do and will love her for all of eternity"

Now came the part of the wedding I had been waiting for, Edward was about to kiss me and we would be tied together as one forever.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Emmett smirked at us.  
Before I knew it, Edward gave me a quick crooked smile then lurched his head forward; his lips met mine in an instant. His breath smelt more intoxicating and amazing than ever. This kiss was different than the others, it was more formal and romantic, it felt like that kiss bonded together for eternity.

The wedding had finished and Edward and I were diving off in my new car. It was a Lamborghini, as if I knew what that meant anyway, but from what Edward had told me it was one of the best cars' in the world and the newest model. I loved the colour of it, an Ocean Blue. I was upset that the Cullen's' went out and brought me such an expensive and unreasonable car, but I had to admit, I thought it was amazing! I liked it almost as much as my Chevy. On the back of the Lamborghini it said 'JUST MARRIED!'

"When are you going to tell me where our Honeymoon is?" I asked my Husband for the hundredth time. I was still getting used to the fact that Edward was my Husband...

"Well for starters, we are going to an Airport"

"I know that cause we just arrived there! But where will the plane take us?" I was extremely eager to know.

"Bella, its' a surprise! You just have to wait and see, I will tell you this though, its' a very long flight so let us not waste it with questions, enjoy this moment with your Husband!"

"I can't believe you and I are married! The wedding seemed to go by so quickly..." I trailed off.  
We walked into the departure lounge hands entwined, I began walking towards the Luggage Check-In but Edward pulled me back gently and whispered in my ear,

"Not there my love, this way"  
He lead me to a corridor, there was elegant paintings along the wall, my curiosity was surging. Where was he taking me? We walked through a door at the end of the corridor, suddenly we were outside. In front of me was a HUGE jet.

"Uh, Edward? Where are all the other passengers?"

"Bella, dear this is a private jet."

"You mean, we have this all to ourselves?" I was amazed...

"It sure is, just you and me together love"

We boarded the plane; it was spectacular inside and very luxurious. I followed Edward and a nice looking air-hostess into a room which had a leather couch and a Plasma TV. I didn't think I would be watching much of it though. We sat down on the couch and the pilot introduced herself over the loudspeaker.

"Hello, my name is Emma and I will be your pilot for today, I hope your wedding went well! If you need anything, just ask Celia during the flight."  
I then noticed that the hostess called Celia was very beautiful, inhumanly beautiful! She was a vampire, I realised. Overprotecting Edward...I bet the pilot was one as well. But there was something different about Celia. She had the same coloured eyes as the Cullen's, the eyes of a 'vegetarian' vampire. Well, at least I wasn't going to be served for dinner tonight on a brass platter. All of a sudden, I felt the plane begin to start running forward. Shortly after we were flying in the air.

"Oh Edward, this is wonderful! But please tell me it didn't cost too much"

"Actually Bella, it didn't cost us anything. Celia and Emma are friends of ours. We found another 'vegetarian' family when I last went to visit Tanya's' family. They are doing this just as a favour, neither of them don't mind at all!"  
Edward bent down, gazed deeply into my eyes then our lips moulded into each other's.

"Rest now my wife we've yet to fill your request when we get to Australia"

"Australia? Whereabouts?"

"Well I hired out a small, secluded island just off the coast of Queensland, on the Great Barrier Reef. There will be a forest for you and I to hunt in once you become one of us and a Honeymoon cabin fit for a vampire!"

Before I knew it, we had arrived on the little island. We said our farewells to Celia and Emma. Edward escorted me down a small pathway through the luscious forest. I could see a magnificent honeymoon house up ahead.

"So do you like it?"

"Edward I'm speechless..."  
All of a sudden Edward swept me off my feet; he carried me into the elegant house right on the beach. The next thing I knew we were in the bedroom.

"Bella, you know how much I love you"

"Edward, I know you love me with all your non-beating heart. As I for you"  
He bent down, and carefully placed me on the king-sized bed. In a flash, he was right there beside me, his lips inches from mine. Lust was seeping through my body. He pulled me on top of him; suddenly his hands were in my hair, his lips moving softly against mine. I entwined my arms around his neck as he moved his lips down to my collarbone. I let go of his neck and pulled my hands down to the buttons on his shirt, they came undone easily, just as I had expected. He did not try and stop me but instead, reached down for my blouse and lifted it gently over my head. As his lips found mine again, I noticed how warm they were. It was a nice feeling his body against mine. Just then Edward spoke in his velvet voice; "I love you my wife, my one and only Bella. I will stay with you for eternity and together we shall live our infallible love" Finally, Edward was for filling my demand...


End file.
